Yama
Yama is a Birkan and the commander of God's Enforcers under Enel. Appearance Yama is an obese man with a triple chin. He has a round body shape with wavy black hair and tanned skin. He has bags under his eyes and thick lips. He wears a white toga with black vertical stripes, three on each side. Over his toga he has an orange sash, connected by strings, and has red lining and dark orange vertical stripes on it. Yama wears gold bracelets on both his wrist, and has wings on his back, like other Birkans. Personality Yama is fanatically loyal to Enel, going so far as to reprimand Shura, Ohm, and Gedatsu for fighting in his presence.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 254 and Episode 167, First appearance of Yama. He displays quite an amount of brutality in battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 261 and Episode 171, Yama duels Genbo. His ruthless fighting style gives him little respect for the world around him, as seen when he destroyed the ruins of Shandora during his fight with Robin. He has the interesting habit of saying "meh" often. Abilities and Powers Despite his massive build, Yama is very acrobatic, agile, and fast. His comparatively tiny limbs are very strong as well. He was able to simply kick an iron ball fired from Genbo's Bazooka back to him, and was able to smash right through the ruins of Shandora without pain, similar to a juggernaut. Yama wields the , a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn on to it, which he uses to augment his belly drop on his opponents, adding cutting damage to the crushing.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 261 and Episode 171, The Ten-Fold Axe is seen. Aside from his crush and slice method, he also uses powerful punches, kicks, and normal body slams combined with acrobatics to inflict heavy damage, courtesy of his immense weight and figure. Attacks * : Yama stretches the Ten-Fold Axe (a strip of cloth with ten Axe Dials sewn on to it like buttons) out in front of him and flies toward his opponent. When the axe makes contact, the opponent is stabbed by a sharp burst of air.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 261 and Episode 171, Axe Mountain is first used. This attack's flaw is that the dials must be on the side of the sash facing the opponent, otherwise, they can injure the user as well.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 265 and Episode 174, Robin discovers Axe Mountain's weakness. * : Yama does a simple body slam which, given his weight, can be devastating.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 261 and Episode 174, Stomach Mountain is first used. * : A simple punch, that again, can be quite powerful due to Yama's strength and weight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 174, Punch Mountain is first used. * : Yama leaps into the air, flips several times, and delivers a flying drop kick to the enemy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 265 and Episode 174, Drop Mountain is first used. History Survival Game Yama first appears to tell off the three remaining priests for fighting in Enel's presence. He is not seen again until the Survival Game, in which he fights against Genbo. After Genbo easily defeats Yama's underlings, the commander himself steps into the fray. Though Genbo fought hard, Yama emerged triumphant. By deflecting the cannonball fired from his own weapon back into him, effectively crushing Genbo, Yama finishes the fight by stabbing Genbo with his Ten-Fold Axe. Shandora and Robin Yama later attacks Robin, who is in the process of studying the remains of Shandora. During the fight, Yama did not notice (or did not care) that he was destroying the ruins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 174, Yama destroys Shandora. Robin, infuriated by his disregard of history, proceeds to go all out, employing rather painful methods such as slamming Yama into a tree and flipping his Ten-Fold Axe to hit him. After this beating, Yama begged and apologized to Robin, saying that he now understands the value of history.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 265 and Episode 174, Yama apologizes to Robin. Robin ignored his plea, stating that what he did was still inexcusable. Then, when Yama tried to grab Robin, she broke his fingers with her extra arms and used Cien Fleur: Delphinium to hurl the commander off a cliff and down to a lower level of Upper Yard and holds him in a lock position increasing the potential impact, and then uses "Doce Fleur: Clutch" to snap him before he crashes into the ground. Once war ended, Yama along with the other priests (excluding Gedatsu) was banished to a desert cloud after Enel's defeat. Major Battles *Yama vs. Genbo *Yama vs. Nico Robin Trivia Yama continues the tradition of naming the enemies of Skypiea after ideas from Dharmic religions. As well as being the Japanese word for " , it is also the name of the lord of death in Hinduism and vedic mythology, and the judge of the dead in Buddhism and related belief systems. A yama is also a code of conduct described in various Hindu scriptures. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Birkans Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Skypiea Characters